


Duck, Duck, Goose

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [133]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Thank you but I hope I never meet you again.” And this one! For dialogue prompts.





	Duck, Duck, Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au

Kylo could see it all happening in his mind’s eye. In spun forward in slow motion in real time, and he knew there was only so much he could do. He tried to shout, but the noise was lost in the general hubbub of a Friday afternoon in the park, only the couple of people closest to him giving him any attention. 

Without any conscious though, he broke into a run, heading towards the business man, only hoping he could get to him before the pack of cyclist collided with him. At almost the last moment the man looked up from the phone in his hand, his mouth opening to a perfect “o” as his expression registered shock and fright. Kylo dived towards him, rocking them both over the short railing and into the shallow water of the duck pond as the cyclists sped past. 

Kylo lifted himself up slowly, his lower legs and arms soaked. 

“Are you ok?”

“Am I ok?” the man repeated incredulously. “Do I look ok?”

Kylo knelt back, allowing the well drenched man to scramble up, shaking his hands in disgust at the muddy water covering him. 

“What, for the love of all that’s holy, were you thinking?”

This was not the reaction Kylo had been expecting at all. 

“You’re welcome,” he said as he stood up, stepping over the railing and pulling his jacket straight. 

The businessman scrambled over the railing, picking up the phone he’d dropped when Kylo tackled him and inspecting the screen for cracks. 

“You know there was a whole pack of jerks on bikes heading right for you, you know. If they’d hit you, they would have done a lot more damage than a cracked phone.”

The stranger went to put his phone in his pocket, paused and thought better of it. 

“Well in that case,” he said, “Thank you but I hope I never meet you again.”

He started stomping away. Kylo watched him for a moment, then sighed and jogged after him. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, holding up his hands. 

The stranger glared at him, standing like a badly strung marionette, limbs held away from his body. His hair, made darker by the water was plastered to his head, and Kylo bit his lip as he reached out and plucked a downy duck feather from his head. 

“Look, maybe I can make it up to you,” he said. “My place isn’t far from here, you can shower, I’ll get your suit cleaned… What do you say?”

“Go back to your place?”

“Yeah.”

“The guy who just tackled me into a pond?”

“Ok, I’ll admit it’s unusual.”

“As chat up lines go, tackling me than inviting me back to your place is somewhat unique.”

Kylo grinned as he saw the smile curling one corner of the strangers mouth. 

“I’m Kylo by the way,” Kylo said, holding out his hand. 

“Hux,” he replied. “You said your place isn’t far?”

“No, not at all,” Kylo said, turning to start leading him towards it. “Tell you what, I’ll order takeout too while you’re waiting on your suit.”

“That’s tempting.”

“I know a chinese that does a really good duck cantonese.”


End file.
